This invention relates to a creeper such as is typically used by a mechanic when working in areas of low headroom such as under a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a creeper having pad sections which may be folded to and maintained at multiple positions rendering the creeper comfortably usable in areas where headroom is not a primary concern.
Creepers have long been used by mechanics or the like when working in areas having little headroom, such as underneath a vehicle. Typically, the creeper consists of a wheeled frame which carries a pad upon which the user may lay prone and maneuver himself under the vehicle or the like to work on it while still lying prone.
A problem with these conventional creepers is that they are only useful to work in areas where lying prone is required because of the lack of headroom. To work on other areas in comfort, a separate device such as a seat or the like is often required. In an attempt to save the expense of utilizing a separate device, creepers have been designed, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,068, which can be converted to a chair having a generally horizontal seating surface and a generally vertically oriented backrest. While these devices do provide comfort for the user in one position, their construction adds much to the cost of the creeper, rendering it impractical for all users.
A less expensive creeper has been designed which is provided with a hinged pad such that a portion of the pad may be pivoted relative to the other portion which remains horizontal. A clip or some other type of device may be utilized to maintain the pivoted pad portion at its desired location, and the user may then sit on the horizontal portion, having his back supported by the pivoted portion. The problems associate with these creepers are that they are somewhat flimsy, they are generally not multi-positionable, they cannot readily be manipulated when the user is on the creeper, and the active user will tend to slide off the generally horizontal portion.
Thus, the need exists for a creeper whose configuration can be easily adjusted based on the specific desire of the user.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a creeper which can be reconfigured into a multiplicity of seating conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a creeper, as above, in which the pad is divided into sections and in which more than one pad section may be tilted from horizontal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a creeper, as above, in which the pad sections may be locked in place at the desired position.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a creeper, as above, in which the position of the pads can be easily adjusted and/or changed by the user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a creeper, as above, which is affordable and easy to use and manipulate.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, a creeper made in accordance with one aspect of the present invention includes a first frame. A second frame carries a first pad section and is pivotally attached to the first frame so that the first pad section may be pivoted relative to the first frame. A third frame carries a second pad section and is pivotally attached to the first frame so that the second pad section may be pivoted relative to the first frame. Means are provided to maintain a selected pivoted position of the second frame, and means are also provided to maintain a selected pivoted position of the third frame.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a creeper includes a frame, a first pad section and a second pad section. At least one of the pad sections is pivotable to a selected position relative to the frame. A mechanism which holds that pad section at the selected position includes a control rod having a handle operable by the user of the creeper.
A preferred exemplary creeper incorporating the concepts of the present invention is shown by way of example in the accompanying drawings without attempting to show all the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied, the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification.